Ochako Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka or Ochaco Uraraka (麗うらら日かお茶ちゃ子こ, Uraraka Ochako), also known as Uravity, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the protagonists of My Hero Academia. Ochako is a short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she’s always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog’s paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform, just with black tights instead of the usual knee-high socks worn by her other female classmates. Her hero costume consists of a navy blue full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points, and the skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request. Ochako has been described by other students as "the most laidback girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind of an airhead at times. She is often incredibly blunt without being aware of it. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, Ochako's reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: She often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others exhibit, bursting into laughter at times, which she tries to suppress. Ochako is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. Ochako seems to be very good at reading people, understanding the reasons for Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo’s rivalry and being the first to notice when the usually collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. Her empathy and kindness are also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. She is on good terms with everyone, and is particularly close friends with several members of the class, including Izuku, Tenya Iida, Tsuyu, and so on. Ochako has often been called the best girl. Hearts ❤️ acquired June 15 2019 8:45 PM (7hcdmb2) ❤️ acquired June 17 2019 11:45 PM (QwBzISp) ❤️ total: 2 Logo history Ochakos 3.png|Current primary logo Ochakos.png|Former primary logo Ochakos 2.png|Alternate logo Ochako Uraraka.png|Current arena logo Ochako Urarakas.png|Former arena logo Finals Appearances Category:Brown hair Category:Under 18 Category:5'00" to 5'03" Category:8-9 T-Rating Category:8 A-Rating Category:9-10 F-Rating Category:25+ Total Category:Boku No Hero Academia Category:Certified Waifu